Why Me?
by J.Fo
Summary: *COMPLETE!* Hermione and Ron are together, but Hermiones world is turned upside-down when she finds out that she has cancer, and it can't be treated...please R&R!(and grab your tissues...)
1. Bad News

Chapter 1  
  
I, Hermione Granger, was walking down the corridor at Hogwarts when it happened for the first time. I had had headaches before, but they didn't hurt like this one. My head felt like a balloon.  
  
Professor Snape came walking towards me, and he said something. I didn't hear him, the only thing I heard was a low noise inside my head. I gasped in pain,and put my hands to my ears, I was sure that my head was going to explode. Everything went blurry, I couldn't see Snape's disgusting face anymore. I felt tired, and I heard someone scream my name before I past out.  
  
I opened my eyes and looked into a pair of green ones. I immediately recognized those warm, loving eyes.  
  
"Ron," I whispered, and I tried to sit up. When I felt the pain in my head, I sat back down. Ron looked at me with a worried look on his face. When I asked him what had happened, he said that I had past out in the corridor. I remembered the pain in my head, and nodded a little. He said that I shouldn't move and he kissed me. A warm feeling filled me.  
  
Someone walked up to the bed, and when Ron moved his head away from my face, I saw that it was Madame Pomfrey. She looked worried. She asked me if I had taken any pills or medicine in the last twenty-four hours, and I said that I hadn't. Then Ron had to help me stand up so that she could x-ray me with her eyes. She looked at me from my feet up to the head, where she stopped and opened her eyes more, it looked like she was trying to see through my head. Her eyes bacame normal again, and she looked at me.  
  
"You can go now, and I ask you not to go out anymore tonight, you should sleep. Promise me that you will go straight to bed." I nodded, and Ron assured her that he would look after me. He helped me walk up the stairs, and my head was still spinning when I sat down on my bed in the seventhgrade's dormitory. Ron sat down beside me. I told him about my strange headache, and he looked surprised. After a while he leaned his head forwards and put his mouth to my ear.  
  
"Are you sure that you're not pregnant or something?" He whispered, and I shook my head.  
  
"Ron, we haven't even had sex." Ron looked at me sheepishly. 'Oh, yeah. Sorry.'  
  
After a while, he smiled. Then he hugged me, and I wrapped my arms around him as well. I was glad that I had him, he was so understanding. We had been together since fifth grade, almost two years now. He said that he loved me, and that I should sleep. I whispered that I loved him too, and then he left.  
  
The next morning I woke up with a terrible headache. I left the warm bed and got ready for breakfast. A few minutes later I walked down the stairs, when it happened again. My head felt like a balloon, and the low noise was screaming in my head. But I didn't pass out this time, it stopped as quickly as it had started. I decided not to care about it, I hated the hospital wing. When I walked down the corridor, I saw Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. They were talking to each other, and when they saw me, they stopped, and ran up to me. They both looked really worried. Madame Pomfrey asked me how I felt. I lied to her, and said that I had never felt better, but actually my head was hurting alot. But they both looked so worried that I started to feel that something was really wrong. They said that I should follow them up to the hospital wing, and I sighed. They started to walk, and I followed them. Suddenly I got scared.  
  
"Is someone dead?" I asked, but they both shook their heads, and I was relieved. When we arrived to the hospital, they told me to sit down on a chair, so I did. I was starting to feel worried about this, they were both so serious. The sat down in front of me, and looked me in the eyes. I shivered.  
  
"What have I done?" I was sure that Malfoy had been lying about me again, and was ready to tell them that it was a lie. Madame Pomfrey started to talk.  
  
"Ms Granger." She was whispering, and talking really slowly. "We have some bad news for you. But though, I ask you to try to stay calm. When I did a x- ray on you yesterday, I saw something strange inside your head. Do you have headaches often?" She looked serious, so I nodded. My head was pumping hard, this was bad. She continued. "I did some researching, and I found out what the thing in your head is." She stopped again. I stared at her. "I'm sorry to inform you that it's a braintumour, a very bad sort of cancer. And there is nothing that I can do to make it disappear."  
  
That was the day when my world stopped spinning.  
  
  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello ya all! I really hope you liked this one, because if nobody does or I don't get any reviews, I don't think I'm gonna continue on it. I know that this is a little egoist, but a person can be that sometimes, so too bad! Well, C ya! And review, please! 


	2. Sitting Down Here

Chapter 2  
  
Madame Pomfrey sat in a wooden chair, looking at me, and telling me everything she knew about this cancer of mine. She talked, and talked, and talked. Her mouth moved, it never stopped moving.  
  
My thoughts were somewhere else though, I was thinking about my friends, my family, and everything else that I loved to do and that I wanted to experience in my life.  
  
Then I realised that she wasn't talking to me anymore, she was looking at me. I didn't really understand the seriousness of this yet, so I asked her when we could start the treatment and if I would have to drink something disgusting. Madame Pomfrey looked at me with sad eyes. Then she repeated the terrible news. She told me very slowly that the cancer couldn't be treated. I stared at her, waiting for her to smile and say that it all was a joke and that I was healthy and that I could go to the dormitory and meet Ron now. But she kept staring at me with that terrible serious face. I started to panic.  
  
"Are you telling me that...I'm gonna die?" I said with a strange, froggy voice. She nodded, and I heard McGonagall sob. I stared at them. This was not happening! Not to me! Hot tears started to burn my eyes, and I tried to hold them back.  
  
"How..long..you know?" I asked, still thinking that it was a joke. Madame Pomfrey looked at me.  
  
"About two months, maybe less." I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, they ran down my cheeks, warm and wet. So this is what it felt like, knowing that you were going to die. I pulled myself together a little and wiped my face with the back of my hand.  
  
Madame Pomfrey said that she had a medicine that would help take the headaches away. She handed me a yellow drink. I drank it, it tasted like a very sour lemon. But it was worth it, because my headache disappeared directly. She told me that I had to drink it once a day. I nodded, I couldn't speak, I was still in shock.  
  
Then I asked if I could go. She nodded and I promised to come back the next day. I walked out from the hospital wing, away from the problems. It felt like two hours ago I didn't have cancer. Why did I come here? When I reached the stairs, I sat down. The corridor was empty, so I started to cry. Why, why, why? Why me? I thought about my parents who had died in a plane crash about a year ago, maybe they wanted me to join them. Thinking about them made me cry even more. What would the others say when they found out? What would Ron say? I stopped crying when someone knocked on my head. It was Malfoy. Damn.  
  
"Hey Granger, what are you crying about? Did Ron dump you? Maybe he came to his senses," he said. I stared at him. How could he? Well, he didn't know about my cancer, he was always mean. Tears were still running down my face. I whispered a quiet 'no'. He sat down.  
  
"What is it then?" I didn't believe my ears. Was he worried about me? No, he was probably just waiting for a chance to piss me off, as usual. I looked away.  
  
"Come on, you never skip class! This must be serious! What is it? I'm curious!" He said. Curious, yeah. He always wanted to know all the interesting news before all the other students, so that he could tease everyone else with them. I kept quiet. Finally he stood up and got ready to walk away.  
  
"Ok, whatever, go die or something," he said. I gasped.  
  
"Well, maybe I will!" I shouted, not thinking about what I was saying. He stopped and looked at me again. Was I wrong or did he look worried?  
  
"Granger, seriously, is something wrong?" He asked after a while. I cried. He sat down again, looking at me. He had actually been kinder to me after my parent's death, maybe because his mother also had died about two years ago. I sobbed.  
  
"Well...I am going to die, Draco. I just came from the hospital wing." He stared at me. After a long time he said something.  
  
"What? Why? But...you're seventeen years old! You can't die! I mean, you're kidding me!" He stammered, and I shook my head and whispered 'cancer'. He gasped, and I cried harder. After a few minutes, to my surprise, he put his arm around me and let me cry to his shoulder. Even the most evil ones can't be evil about this. I know that now, remembering the day when we sat there, beside each other.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
J.Fo's note: Hello again! And thanx for the reviews! And you're right, my rating was a little messed up, I didn't notice that myself, so thanx for telling me about it. I get really sad writing about this, but though the story is really sweet, please review more, and I promise you the next chapter will pop up soon and thanx to littlebit for editing the story. C ya! 


	3. Did you get down last night?

Why me?  
  
Chapter 3: Get down tonight  
  
By: J.Fo and littlebit  
  
Hey, I wrote this chapter with littlebit. Check out her stories (especially Devil with an Angel's Face). Her stories rule!  
  
DISCLAIMER: You know what's J.K's, what's mine, and what's little bit's  
  
'Sssh, it's ok, please don't cry.........I'm sorry,' Draco said holding me.  
  
'What the hell are you doing?! Get your hands off my girlfriend!' Ron had just turned the corner, and had seen Draco holding me. He walked towards Draco and Draco stood up.  
  
'I'm sorry man. I really am.' Draco said sincerely. He put his hand on Ron's arm.  
  
Ron exploded and punched Draco. Draco stumbled backwards, clutching his eye.  
  
'Come on,' Ron said, helping me up ,'we're leaving.'  
  
'Ron, wait, shouldn't we check on him ?' I said tugging his arm. He grunted and pulled me farther down the corridor. 'Ron !' I pulled away from him and he stopped.  
  
'I'm going to go check on him. Are you coming ?'  
  
He looked at me like I was crazy. 'No, I'm not. Why are you going after him?'  
  
I didn't answer. I couldn't tell him. Not now, not here. When I didn't answer he nodded. 'Fine, choose him over me,' he turned and started to walk away.  
  
'Ron !'  
  
'What?' he turned around, there were tears in his eyes. 'It's over then. If you're going after him, I'm leaving. We're through,' he choked the words out.  
  
'Ron.........don't.' I started crying, he started to walk away. 'I--I have cancer. I'm going to die.' His footsteps stopped and I looked up. The corridor was empty, Ron was gone.  
  
I wiped my eyes on my sleeve and stood up. Instead of going to check on Draco, I went to go find Ron.  
  
He was standing in the common room, his back towards the door. Harry was sitting in front of him.  
  
'And why him ?,' she heard Ron's voice as she entered the common room. 'If she wanted to fool around.........she should have said so. But still, Draco ?'  
  
'Ron, just calm down, I'm sure there's a perfectly reasonable explanation.........'  
  
Ron cut in, 'No, he had his arm around her. I just can't believe she'd leave me for him.'  
  
'Ron,' I said quietly, 'I'm not leaving you for him. I haven't been cheating on you. I love.'  
  
He turned around. He looked angry. Angrier than I'd ever seen him. 'I saw you, Hermione. I know now. You don't have to lie,' he spat at me and walked up the stairs to his room.  
  
I sat down and put my head in my hands. Harry sat there for awhile, then finally he whispered, 'So what's the deal? Are you...with Ron or Dr...' he trailed off.  
  
'I'm with Ron, Harry. Draco was just being nice to me. I needed a hug, that was all. Why does Ron have to act like that?'  
  
Harry hesitated. 'He just loves you, ok? He doesn't want an ass like Malfoy to try to make moves on you.'  
  
'An...ass? Harry, I think you and Ron are the ones being asses. Draco was being nice. He wasn't trying anything. Just get over it.'  
  
I walked up to my room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * I woke up in the middle of the night. Ron crawled into my bed and put his arms around me.  
  
'I'm sorry,' he said, squeezing me, 'I just don't want lose you. I love you. I don't know what I'd do if I were to lose you. Please promise me that you'll never leave me. Please.'  
  
The tears welled up in my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the promise. I couldn't say it. So I decided to take his mind off it.  
  
I turned around and kissed him. He took out his wand and cast a spell so that the hangings around the bed would be soundproof and so that no one could get in.  
  
He started to kiss my neck. He stopped and looked at me after awhile. 'Are you sure you want to do this?,' he asked. I nodded and he smiled. I could tell that he was nervous too, but he was trying to hide it.  
  
He started to unbutton my pajama- shirt and he fumbled when he took it off.  
  
That was definitely the best night of my life. He was so gentle, sweet, caring...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
The next morning we walked down the stairs hand in hand and Harry got up from the chair he was sitting in. He started dancing. 'So did you...' he burst into song, 'do a little dance, make a little love, get down last night?'  
  
I smiled and blushed. Ron grinned and nodded.  
  
Harry gasped. 'What the hell? You did it before me? Not fair!'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I was walking to the Hospital Wing for more medicine when I met Draco. He had a black eye and a spilt lip. He looked away when he saw me and I felt guilty for not checking on him the other day.  
  
After he passed me, I turned around and grabbed his arm. 'I'm sorry Draco.'  
  
He glared at me. 'Just forget it. I tired to be nice, but it obviously didn't work,' he hissed and started to walk away. 'Wait, I-I don't feel well.' I was dizzy and sat down. He ran over to me and looked worried. 'Should I get someone?'  
  
'No,' I said, 'just stay here with me, it'll pass.'  
  
He sat down beside me and put his arm around shoulders. 'Are you sure you'll ok?'  
  
'Just hold me,' I said breathlessly, without really thinking of what I was saying.  
  
After a few minutes the dizziness stopped and I started to cry. 'I don't want to die. I'm scared.'  
  
'Don't be. Everybody cares about you. Everyone loves you. You'll be fine.'  
  
I pushed him away. 'No, it won't! How do I tell Ron?'  
  
I heard a gasp behind us. We turned around and Ron was standing there, with tears in his eyes.  
  
'Didn't last night mean anything to you?' he said sadly.  
  
'Of course, Ron, it was my first time.'  
  
Here Draco cut in, 'you have to tell him.'  
  
'Shut up Malfoy.' Ron spat. 'I know everything.'  
  
'Then why are you fighting with your girlfriend? You don't really have the time.'  
  
'Draco, stop, he doesn't know.'  
  
'Tell him,' Draco looked at me ,'he has the right to know.'  
  
'What? The right to know what?' Ron looked at me, worried. 'Hermione, tell me what it is. Don't scare me like this.'  
  
'Tell him!' Draco practically yelled at me.  
  
'Shut up Draco! Don't yell at her! What is it Hermione?'  
  
J.Fo + littlebit note: Don't hate us yet, just hang on, it gets much better (or sadder...). please review, we'll post the next chapter soon, don't cry eyes yet!! 


	4. Not an Easy Day

Why Me ?  
  
Chapter 4 : Not an Easy Day  
  
By : J.Fo and littlebit  
  
  
  
'I have cancer.' Ron looked at me, his mouth hanging open. After a few minutes he recovered.  
  
'Yeah.....but Madam Pomfrey can fix it. I mean, she fixes everything.....' he trailed off, waiting for me to speak. My eyes filled with tears and so did Ron's.  
  
'No, no,' he said, shaking his head, the tears slipping down his face. He pulled me towards him and I hugged him tightly.  
  
'I love you. You know that don't you?,' I asked his shoulder.  
  
'Don't-don't do this now..'  
  
I saw Malfoy walk down the corridor, and out of sight.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron and I talked. And cried.  
  
Why ? I'm young, I'm in love, what did I do wrong ? Maybe my parents did want me to join them.....but wouldn't they want me to be happy ? Yes, I miss them, more than anything. And yes, I want to see them. But..... I want to live. I want to feel everything there is to be felt. I want to live my life the way a 17 year old should.  
  
Ron said that I had to tell Harry. I told him that I didn't want to, I didn't want him to have to go through this too.  
  
Ron looked at me with this strange, loving, sad look in his eyes. 'Hermione, he's your friend. He's practically your brother. He has every right to know. He NEEDS to know. Just like I did.'  
  
I nodded. This was not an easy day. We walked back to the common room and started searching for him. We found him in a corner, making out with a blonde.  
  
We walked up to him, and Ron tapped his back. Harry looked up annoyed. 'Yes ?,' he asked, looking like he was ready to kill us. Ron squeezed my hand. 'Could we talk to you for a minute Harry ?'  
  
He grumbled and got up. 'So what do you think ?' he said once out of the blonde's earshot.  
  
'What ?'  
  
'The blonde,' Harry said. 'Are you blind or what Ron ? She's really hot. Now say what you gotta say, so I can get back to her.....' he trailed off, looking past me, at the blonde.  
  
'Um....'I didn't really know where to start.  
  
'Harry ! Eye contact with us !' Ron waved his hand in front of Harry's face. He snapped back and smiled. 'Yeah, well, that's great, sure.' He said and walked back to the blonde.  
  
Ron sighed. 'I'm sorry, Hermione. Maybe later when Harry's...... not so occupied.'  
  
'Yeah, I suppose so.' In a way I was relieved that I hadn't had to tell Harry just yet, but I also wanted to tell him and get it over with.  
  
Ron and I went up to my room, and laid in each other's arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
In the morning we went downstairs, expecting Harry to be sitting in a chair, waiting for us to come to breakfast with him. He wasn't there.  
  
We didn't see him at all that day. He didn't show up for any classes (we lied for him, saying that he was sick), and he wasn't at lunch or dinner.  
  
Ron had gone to see if Harry was in his room, and I went to the Hospital Wing. Ron had wanted to go with me, but I said no, it was something I needed to do myself.  
  
I walked there and knocked on Madam Pomfrey's door. It opened, and Dumbledore stood looking at me. The twinkle was gone from his eyes. 'Hermione, won't you come in?'  
  
I nodded and went over to one of the chairs. 'So...' I said, not really knowing what to say.  
  
'You have cancer.' He sat down at Madam Pomfrey's desk and looked at me from his half moon shaped glasses. Looking into his crystal clear blue eyes, I felt as though nothing was wrong, this was a normal school day, I was a normal, healthy girl, and I was just talking to Dumbledore as Head Girl, nothing more, carefree and happy.  
  
I nodded. I smiled sadly. He did too. 'Is there anyone you want to contact? Any other relatives?' He knew all about my parent's death. He knew everything.  
  
I shook my head. 'Just Ron's family. I guess I'll owl them.'  
  
It was his turn to shake his head. 'No, I've found that it's better to tell family in person.' How had he known that I thought of them as family? When my parents died, Molly and Arthur had me stay with them, and the summers and Christmases after. 'I've made the arrangements,' he continued ,'for you and Ron to go to them. If it's alright with you, you'll leave tonight.'  
  
'What about school?' I asked.  
  
'It'll be ok if you miss a few days. So just go find Ron, and pack.' He handed me my medicine. 'Madam Pomfrey is waiting outside. She'll give you a shot so you won't grow weaker while you're gone. I'll meet you by the Entrance doors in an hour.'  
  
I nodded, got my shot, and walked to the dormitory.  
  
'Still no sign of Harry. How are you feeling?' Ron asked when I came into the common room.  
  
I explained about Dumbledore and the trip. Ron left to go get ready, and I packed my things.  
  
I finished with time to spare and sat down on my bed and sighed. The shot that Madam Pomfrey gave me was to make sure I wouldn't grow weaker in the next few days, but I felt extremely tired. After awhile I started to feel better and walked downstairs. Ron was waiting. 'I left a note for Harry. I didn't tell him,' he said quickly, seeing the look on my face. He grabbed my bag, and we walked downstairs.  
  
As we got settled on the Knight Bus, it started raining. I leaned my head against the cold window, and Ron left me alone in my thoughts.  
  
J.Fo + littlebit's Note: review, please!! And thanx to the 14 people that have already reviewed. 


	5. Poor Harry

Why me ?  
  
Chapter 5 : Poor Harry  
  
By : littlebit and J.Fo  
  
DISCLAIMER :Oh, come on, J.K. is so not THIS evil  
  
We sat in front of Molly and Arthur, two people who I had come to love and care about over the past two years. And I had just told them something that no one should have to say or hear.  
  
Molly blinked. Ron squeezed my hand.  
  
'Cancer ?' she said again quietly.  
  
'Can they not fix it ?' Arthur said.  
  
I shook my head. We had explained it to them, and they were going to have us stay for a few days.  
  
Arthur took off work, saying he needed a break anyway. We had a nice few days together. Sometimes I would forget that I was even sick. We had so much fun, always laughing, always happy. I would be smiling, and having so much fun, and I'd see Ron looking at me, with this look of just love and sadness. It would make me realise, just how much I loved him.  
  
After two days, we came to our last night at the Burrow, and me and Ron just lay in bed, his arms around me, holding me tight.  
  
'I know you're going to die, Hermione, and I know that we won't be together much longer. And from the moment I saw you, I knew. I needed you in my life. I love you, I love everything about you. And I would love nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. You......you're everything to me. You're my heaven and earth. Would you marry me ? I've wanted to ask you since I met you. Could we make it real ? Hermione, will you marry me ?'  
  
I wanted to say yes. I really did. But I couldn't say no. So I shook my head. 'It wouldn't be fair to you, Ron.'  
  
He squeezed me, tenderly. 'It wouldn't be fair if we didn't. I love you. So much. Please.' He was crying now.  
  
I nodded and he slipped a ring onto my finger.  
  
'It was my grandmother's,' he said, kissing me gently.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Ron and I came back to the castle the next day. We hadn't gotten an owl from Harry the whole time we had been gone, and we were starting to get worried.  
  
On the way to the common room we ran into Harry. His eyes were red and puffy and it looked like he had been crying.  
  
'Harry, what's wrong ?' Ron asked looking worried.  
  
Harry burst into tears and hugged me. He took big gulps of air and pulled away from me sobbing. 'He....he...said......that-that.....you might be de- de-dead !'  
  
'Who said that ?' I knew who he was going to say before he said it.  
  
'M-m-malfoy ! And then I could-couldn't find y-you !,' he wailed, 'he is such an bastard ! I'm going to kill him for saying that !'  
  
'Sssh,' I said rubbing his back, 'calm down.' He nodded and all three of us sat down. He started hiccupping.  
  
I looked at Ron. How was I going to tell Harry if he was this worked up ?  
  
'I'm so glad that-hic- it's not true. I-hic- don't know what I'd do if you were to die.'  
  
'Um, Harry, I, um, am.'  
  
'What ?' he said looking at me.  
  
'I have cancer. I'm-I am going to die.  
  
Malfoy, of course, had to come down that exact corridor right then. Harry looked at him.  
  
'Hermione ! You're ok ! I mean, you're still ali-' he didn't get any farther than that because Harry had gotten up, and punched him right in the face.  
  
'What the hell have you done Malfoy ?! Bewitched my friends to say stuff that's not true ?! Come on, get up and admit it !' Harry punched and kicked Malfoy, who was on the floor, rolled up in a ball, yelling, 'I didn't do anything Potter ! I'm not gonna fight you ! Ouch ! Stop it !'  
  
Harry took out his wand, and me and Ron watched, in chock. We had never, ever seen Harry this mad. 'Fine, then ! I'm going to make sure you never do this to anyone ever again !'  
  
He lowered his wand, and me and Ron finally snapped out of it. Ron lunged for Harry's wand, and I stayed out of the way, not really knowing what to do. 'Harry ! Give me the wand !' Ron said, diving for it and grabbing it. He and Harry fought over the wand, and Draco stood up.  
  
Now the three of them stood in a circle, their hands all on the wand, kicking each other, Ron and Draco both trying to get the wand away from Harry.  
  
Things started to become blurry, then everything was spinning. Ron suddenly looked up at me, and all three of them ran to catch me, before I fell.  
  
J.Fo + littlebit's Note : hehe, evil. Thanx to baby-gurl25 for reviewing...... I actually cried writing the part where Ron proposes....... Does that mean I'm really pathetic ? But if she dies, he'll be all alone... ( review, and we'll see about that next chap....hehe 


	6. my last night

Why Me ?  
  
Chapter 6 :My Last Night  
  
By : littlebit + J.Fo  
  
  
  
'She's going to die soon, Harry. Real soon, I can feel it,' I heard Ron's voice float towards me. I opened my eyes. He was crying and Harry was hugging him.  
  
'Hey.' I heard myself say in a scrathcy voice.  
  
Ron looked up, and half smiled at me. 'Lo,' he said sniffing, wiping away his tears.  
  
I streched out my hand and he took it. Harry stood there, just looking at me.  
  
I smiled at him. 'Don't look so sad. Everything'll be ok.'  
  
He shook his, 'I-I should have listened to you. I mean, with the blond and everything. I just....I'm so sorry.'  
  
'Don't be, Harry.'  
  
It was getting harder for me to talk now and my head hurt alot. Madam Pomfrey came and gave me another shot. She told me I shouldn't talk, and said that it was against the school's rules to let Ron and Harry stay there. Just as they were going to object, she raised her hand.  
  
'But under the circustances,' she said. It looked like she had tears in her eyes. 'I'll let you both stay tonight.'  
  
She waved her wand and a few beds flew up next to mine. 'Make sure you get at least alittle bit of sleep.' Then she hugged me, and left the room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * At 9 o'clock Neville and Ginny came in to the Hospit al Wing. They stayed for a few hours, but none of us really said anything. What was there to say ? I love you, you've been a great friend and I'll always remember you ? How can someone sum up 7 years in a single night ?  
  
So, we did what we usually did, played Exploding Snap for those two hours, laughed and joked as much as it was possible. When Neville and Ginny were getting ready to leave, I asked everyone to leave, except for Ginny.  
  
She stood there, while everyone left. Then she came closer to my bed. She looked scared.  
  
'Ginny,' I started. She looked at me. 'This isn't goodbye, Gin. I promise you it's not. I don't know what's out there, or what's going to happen tomorrow...But I want you to know...'  
  
She cut me off. 'No,' she said shaking head. 'I don't want any confessions, any farewells, any promises. Ok ?' She said with the tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
I nodded. 'Ok, but can you do something for me ?'  
  
'Of course Hermione. Anything.'  
  
'I want you to have this.' I said, taking off my necklace. It was a necklace that my parents had given to me for my fifteenth birthday. It was a gold heart, and had an engraved 'H' on it.  
  
Ginny looked at me, chocked. 'I can't take it, Hermione. You love that necklace. You... No.' She shook her head.  
  
I nodded. 'Wear it. Ok ? And promise me... look after Ron, ok ? Please ? He's going to need someone. Just.....take care of him. Ok ?'  
  
She took the necklace, nodded, and hugged me. 'Love you Hermione.'  
  
'Love you too.'  
  
Ron and Harry left me alone for a few minutes after Ginny left, then came in. I wiped away my tears and smiled at the boys. 'So are we going to have some fun or what ?'  
  
They both half smiled and jumped onto the bed. We talked and laughed, were loud and as happy as we could be.  
  
About 3 o'clock in the morning we heard footsteps, running towards the Hospital Wing. We all looked at each other, worried.  
  
Draco came bursting into the room, then slowly walked over to me, and put his arms around me.  
  
  
  
J.Fo + Littlebit's Note : Ok, there is only one chapter left..... but review ! ok ? anyway, thanx to rita, princess310889,SNWfLAkeSwEeTy and fredngeorgegirl for the reviews... 


	7. goodbye

Why Me  
  
Chapter 7 : Goodbye  
  
By :  
  
Draco hugged me, and Ron and Harry let him. After a while he sniffed and pulled away. There were tears in his eyes. Draco Malfoy was crying. Over me. Some things can never be explained.  
  
He sniffed again and turned to Ron. 'I'm sorry, Ron, I'll leave.'  
  
Ron stood up. He had a blank look on his face, I was afraid that he was going to hit him. 'Stay. If it'll make her happy,' Ron said.  
  
Draco looked at Ron, then at me, then sat down.  
  
'So.....' I said after a few minutes of silence. Where do we start ? Ron must have noticed, and went in to great detail and some bunny rabbit that had attacked Harry the week before. I knew he was just trying to make me laugh, and it worked, pretty soon all of us were laughing, telling stupid stories and just having fun.  
  
But around 6 o'clock I started coughing. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Ron ran to go get Madam Pomfrey. She came, in her night dress, and help me sit up. She muttered something, and soon I couldn't feel anything. She stood up.  
  
'You can't feel anything right ?' I could feel a little, but not pain. I nodded. 'Ok.' She nodded and walked off.  
  
Harry looked at Ron and Draco. They nodded too, and left. Somewhere under the course of the night, they had become friends, all because of me.  
  
Harry sat down and took my hand. I smiled at him. We sat there for a while.  
  
'You know, it's funny. I never got with that blond.' He said, smiling.  
  
I laughed. 'Don't worry, you probably will soon.'  
  
He pretended to be chocked. 'What's this ? Hermione making predictions ?'  
  
'Well, I doubt you'll never get any.'  
  
'I'll make sure I do.'  
  
We sat quietly for a few more minutes. He looked out over the lake. I looked down at the bed.  
  
'Harry..... can you promise me something ? Can you.....look after Ron, will you ? 'Cause, well, you know.....'  
  
'Yeah, I know. No problem.'  
  
He hugged me, then left.  
  
Draco came in a few minutes later.  
  
'Hey.' He had red eyes, and looked as if he'd been crying.  
  
'Draco, why are you crying ?'  
  
'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I've been mean to you all these years. And I shouldn't have been. And now there isn't time..... and..... I'm sorry. And you're a good person too. And that makes it even worse and I'm sor-'  
  
'Draco,' I cut him off, 'it's ok. I forgive you. And don't say any of that stuff, you'll make me cry.'  
  
'Ok,' he said, wiping away his tears, 'but it's all true.'  
  
We sat quietly again.  
  
'I'm not supposed to tell you, Hermione.'  
  
'Tell me what ?'  
  
'Out in the corridor. There's people. I mean alot of them. Ron told me not to tell you, he didn't want you to get upset or something. But I had to. Everyone is going to miss you tons.'  
  
I started to cry. After all these years of thinking that people knew who I was, but found me annoying, it sad to know that people were going to....miss me. Of all people.  
  
'Don't cry Hermione. Isn't it a good thing ? To know people care ?'  
  
I looked at him. 'Isn't it a bad thing to know that they're going to be sad because of me ?'  
  
He hugged me. 'They're going to miss you because of the wonderful person you are. And the way you have been their friend all these years, even when you thought they didn't care. They do care. And yes, they'll be sad, but they'll also be happy, to have known someone as special as you.'  
  
I hugged him tighter. He loosened his grip after awhile. 'I think your boyfriend wants to see you,' he said kissing me on the cheek. 'Bye, Hermione,' he said with tears in his eyes, walking out of the room, and leaving me with my thoughts for a few minutes.  
  
'Hey, baby.' Ron hugged me tightly. I could tell he had been crying. He lay down in the bed with me.  
  
'I love you.'  
  
'I love you too.'  
  
'Ron ?'  
  
'Yes ?' 'I-I want you to promise me something. Can you do that ?'  
  
'I..... yeah, I can'  
  
'I know it's gonna be hard to promise me this..... but.... Promise me that you'll move on. You have to promise me you'll be happy. Please. Can you do that ?'  
  
'Hermione.' We were both crying now, and Ron was hugging me tightly. 'I can, but I don't want to. You're the one that makes me happy. You're my angel. You make me happy. I love you.'  
  
'I know. I love you too. And I always will. But please. Please promise me. I couldn't bare it, if I knew you were going to be unhappy after I'm gone.'  
  
'Ok sweetie. I promise.'  
  
I smiled and kissed him. We lay in each other's arms.  
  
And at that moment, laying in his arms, I knew. I knew that everything was going to be alright. Ron would get through this, he had people to help him. Harry, Ginny, his family.....Draco..... and even though I wasn't going to be part of his life anymore, I knew, that I'd always be there, in his heart. And that someday, he'd find someone else to make him happy, and that was good. Because he deserves to be happy.  
  
And that's where we are now, laying in bed. I look out over the lake. The mist is coming off the lake, and the sun is rising. The birds are starting to chirp, and it looks like it's going to be a beautiful day. I look at Ron one more time and I close my eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
Note : Well, it's over. We know that you probably hate us right now, so just calm down and breathe before you flame us. Sorry about that last sentences, where it changes form, but we wanted it to be final, so there's going to be no Hermione ghost story..... maybe a sequel of Ron's life after, but that might be too cliché.  
  
Anyway, you've been great, thanx to : Ottermoon, SnWfLaKeSwEeTy, coolone007, venus, princess310889, candledot, pheonixflames121, rita, fredngeorgegirl, baby-gurl25, hplotrfan (I am too !!), Ali Simmons, littlebit (oops, that's me...hehe, I sorta reviewed my own story....hehe), Justme, lilja, Ely-Baby and mysterywriter.  
  
So now, go ahead, review. Ciao. 


	8. AN

just wanted to update once more.BUHUUUUU..thank u to all of the reviewers. 


End file.
